


Please don't tell me that we had that conversation

by Fedies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Mexico Grand Prix 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 06:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14490369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fedies/pseuds/Fedies
Summary: "Lewis: I’ve never seen drivers such great friends.Max: You should see us at home.Lewis: Do you guys share a room?Max: We actually share a bed"Simply, the puppy - so to speak - of the paddock falls in love with his teammate. And Daniel? Does Max's feelings return?Set after the Mexican Grand Prix 2017.





	Please don't tell me that we had that conversation

It had been a crazy race for Max, the whole weekend had been formidable and he was standing at the back of his garage in Mexico to celebrate his third triumph in a Grand Prix at the age of twenty.  
But a shadow crossed his mind: Daniel was not there.

The Australian had collected an another withdrawal and Raikkonen seemed ready to overcome him in the championship standings.

Max would like to go and look for him, tell him something ... but what?  
He's just his teammate, a great friend, with whom he could have exchanged a kiss in the last week, but then? Was it enough to define his boyfriend?

He and Dan had an intimacy that was anything but normal for two stable companions, and Max immediately understood that he was attracted to him.

Everything seemed so ... abnormal.  
Daniel was his partner in Red Bull, he was so much bigger than him and he was a boy.

He was beginning to realize that his feelings were not one-way and last weekend in Austin, Daniel had stolen a kiss from him.

It was the best time of the weekend for the Dutchman, but with the commitments for the race in Mexico they had not had the chance to be alone and talk about what had happened.   
The day before a Sky journalist involved them in a game and Max had to answer questions that Daniel asked him, like: "When was the last time a girl gave you a couple of spades?" or "When do you have to invite a girl to get out, call or text her?"

As he struggled to appear casual in front of those questions, Dan seemed genuinely amused and teased him in front of the cameras.

Max was hurt.   
Hell, you can not kiss me and then ask me about a nonexistent girl in front of international TV!

So Max had ignored him for the rest of the weekend, getting to know Daniel's poor qualifications from the engineers and about the penalty for replacing the PowerUnit.

PowerUnit that, twelve hours new, had cost the Australian another race.   
Max was lost in thought as he sipped a glass of champagne, until Sebastian Vettel's voice brought him back to reality.

"Hey, congratulations on the victory!"

The Dutch looked at him from head to toe, as if he were dreaming.   
Sebastian Vettel - not exactly his best friend - who had just lost the World Cup after a tragic race to say the least, was in his garage to congratulate him.

Wow, well, surprising.

Max shook himself off after a while, shaking the hand that the German offered him.   
"Thank you, I'm sorry for today"

In reality, not even too much; Seb had stolen the pole from under his nose in the Q3 and that bad race was for Max a sort of divine providence.

"Daniel is not here?"

Max's face darkened.

"I do not know where he is"

"Look, I know it's probably not my business ..."  
Max stiffened his shoulders, acquiring an almost defensive attitude.

"But is something going on between you and Dan?"

"It's not that because between you and Raikkonen flying confetti and orange blossom, then all the paddock pilots must have relationships with each other, you know?"

The Dutch responded too quickly and nervously to appear sincere.   
Sebastian did not take it and even smiled at him.

"There's nothing wrong, Max. I'm here to help you"

The younger one looked around to make sure his father was not within earshot.   
"I do not think I asked you"

"For once, could you stop being a child?"

"And you to be a champion of justice?"

The two glared at each other.

Strangely no one seemed to notice that funny curtain.

Sebastian sighed.

That boy really put his patience to the test.   
"Listen, Daniel is my friend and I do not want him to suffer"

For Max, that was really the height.

"Excuse me ?! Here the victim should be me! I'm the idiot boy who is in love with his teammate. I'm the one who has not received even a shred of explanation after being kissed. I was the one to be teased by Daniel in front of the cameras about the few girls that I took to bed. I'm the stupid who instead of enjoying his third grand Prix win is worried about an Australian idiot!"   
Max snorted, on the verge of frustration, silencing Sebastian.

Fortunately they were in the most secluded area of the pits, so no team member heard the Dutchman's outburst.

"You should tell your friend to use his time to keep the car's engine under control, rather than playing with people's feelings," Max concluded, poisonous.   
"Not everyone is lucky enough to suddenly become the top driver of the team"

A voice with a strong Australian accent behind him made Max jump.

Sebastian decided to say goodbye, those were no longer his business, so he quickly emerged from the Red Bull pits.   
Max wondered if Daniel had listened to the whole conversation.

"Do not try, Dan"

The Australian rubbed a hand over his face.   
"I'm sorry. It's been a long day. I do not want to become like Nico and Lewis"

A bitter smile creased Max's lips.

"We can not become like Nico and Lewis, since we are not together"   
Daniel held his breath for a moment.

"Max I thought you were not ..."

"What? Ready? Quite mature? Convinced of what I was doing? Really attracted to you? Dan you were my best friend!"   
The heart of the Australian lost a beat.

"I ... was I?"

Why that time in the past? Did Max really stop feeling fond of him? Had he hurt him up to that point?   
"Yes, you were, because now you're the guy I'm in love with. A year and a half, Dan. A year and a half I do not go with a girl, you found it very funny yesterday afternoon, when the reality is that from year and a half in my head there is only you "

Daniel felt bewildered by those words, it was shocking to see Max so openly showing his feelings, it was not at all from him.

He must have reached the maximum limit of tolerance.   
"Max ..."

"You have not looked for me. You left me there like an idiot. You think I'm like Daniil and Jean-Eric, you can kiss me if you want?"

"It's not at all ...-"

"No, that's enough, it was an already humiliating conversation"   
Max's face had reddened and he did not want to give Daniel satisfaction by letting him notice his shining eyes.

He gave him his back, striding toward the garage exit.

He mumbled his father and Chris an apology that he was tired and wanted to go back to the hotel.   
The two were surprised that he did not want to celebrate the victory but eventually let him go.

The Australian stood there paralyzed, then shook his head.

He was Daniel Ricciardo, the personification of positive energy, not even a shit race could throw him down and now he would go and get his boyfriend back.   
When he knocked on his door at the hotel, Max had put on a t-shirt and a coverall to sleep and had a little rage off.

He opened and found himself in front of Daniel with a couple of cans of Coca-Cola and a bag of marshmallows in his hands.

"I come in peace, I swear"   
Max, in spite of himself, smiled.

That guy was a complete idiot ... but he was his idiot.

He stepped aside to let him pass and closed the door behind them.   
They both lay on the bed and, without saying a word, began to watch an episode of The Flash on the Australian tablet, nibbling marshmallows from time to time.

They were so close that in mid-episode Max could easily feel Daniel's breath tickle his cheek.

Goose bumps came to him.   
He turned, unable to restrain himself, and lost himself in Daniel's chocolate irises.

"If you kiss me now ..." - the smallest murmured - "you would not go away then, right?"

"There is no other place I would like to be"   
Max studied Daniel's fleshy and inviting lips and his heartbeat accelerated.

"So what are you waiting for?" the Australian whispered.

The young Dutchman took courage and raised himself on one elbow and further approached his face to that of the other pilot until their lips touched.   
Initially, that kiss was very reminiscent of the previous one, sweet and delicate, but then when even their tongues came into contact, all the emotions that filled the chest of both came out.

Daniel dropped the phone on the carpet and overhung Max with his body, kissing him urgently.

Both could feel their own granite intimacy rubbing each other.   
"You have nothing to do with Daniil and JEV, understand? I love you, Max," Daniel murmured, out of breath, and the younger trembled beneath him.

"But now shut up and kiss me," Max told him, grabbing the back of his neck and bringing his lips together again.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
